minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sol System
The Sol System, sometimes named the Minecraftian System, is a star system in the Minecraftian Galaxy, and the home system of humanity. The grand Minecraftian Union maintains multiple operations and colonies within this system. Physical Description The Sol System is centered around a yellow star of approximately 4.5 billion years of age. Orbiting the sun are 8 major planets and 5 dwarf planets. Many of these worlds may have smaller moons orbiting them as well. Planets Mercury Mercury is the closest planet to the system's sun, and therefore the warmest and most uninhabitable. Very few expeditions have ever been sent to Mercury. Venus Venus was once an inhospitable and volatile world, with constant volcanic activity and a sulfuric atmosphere. After millennia of terraforming and asteroid impact, however, Venus has regressed into a habitable, tropical world that is now home to over 600 million humans. Minecraftia Minecraftia is the homeworld of the Minecraftian Galaxy's human population. It also stands as the capital world of the Minecraftian Union. From approximately 8000 AS to 15,483 AS, Minecraftia was abandoned by humanity, left to high numbers of feral mobs. When the Union was formed, they sent multiple warships to destroy the feral mobs via nuclear bombardment. Within a few centuries, Minecraftia was re-terraformed and repopulated. Luna Luna is Minecraftia's moon. Due to the moon having a relatively small size and no magnetic field, it hosts no atmosphere. However, it has a gravitational pull strong enough to regulate Minecraftia's tides. Instead of fully-fledged colonies, the Union placed multiple shipyards and defense platforms to serve as one of Minecraftia's last lines of defense. Mars Mars was the first planet to be colonized by mankind. They could easily release greenhouse gases into the atmosphere, later using plants to convert the atmosphere to a more breathable one. One problem, however, was the planet's magnetic field. The UHG had to create a special device and implant it into the planet's core to increase the magnetic field. They sent a team to the planet's core through a series of natural tunnels, until they reached the core and implanted the device. The mission was a success. Following the evacuation of Minecraftia, Mars served as the capital world of the UHG. Mars is now more similar to Minecraftia, with vast oceans and lush continents. In addition, over 255 million humans call this planet home. Phobos and Deimos Mars has 2 very small moons, Phobos and Deimos. They are little more than massive rocks, their size closer to large asteroids than full moons. Though the moons cannot be terraformed, they serve host to a few shipyards and orbital stations that make up the Mars Defense Fleet. Asteroid Belt Between Mars and Jupiter lies a large asteroid belt. Very little human activity takes place within the asteroid belt, save for the various defense fleets and military outposts stationed to watch for any unexpected threats. Ceres Ceres is a dwarf planet within the asteroid field. The only human activity on Ceres is the Ceres Relay, an outpost and communication station. Jupiter Jupiter is the largest planet in the Sol System. It is a massive gas giant that has no habitable spots within it whatsoever. Jupiter, however, sports a large amount of moons, known as the Jovian moons, that have been terraformed. Jupiter, however, is host to another species, massive worm-like creatures known as Leviathans. It is unknown where they truly originated, but it is believed that they originated somewhere on one of the Jovian moons. These gargantuan creatures can travel for years, if not centuries, in the vacuum of space, being able to produce their own oxygen. It is often theorized that there is some undiscovered solid planetoid within Jupiter's atmosphere, and possibly the true source of the Leviathans. Saturn Saturn is the second-largest planet in the Sol System. Like Jupiter, the planet itself is uninhabitable, but its moons have been terraformed and colonized by humanity. Saturn also hosts a Leviathan population of unknown size. The Leviathans lay their eggs on various Saturnian moons, which later hatch in large numbers. The moon Titan serves as the current homeworld of the Grey Knights Space Marine chapter. Uranus Uranus is the 7th planet from the sun. After multiple expeditions, scientists discovered that Uranus had its own oceans of liquid diamond. Neptune For some time, Neptune was thought to be gaseous. Rather, the planet is made mostly from water and ammonia. Within the mantle, the water is actually liquidated. Pluto Though it is a solid, Pluto is unsuitable for colonization. Despite the fact that its magnetic field could easily be altered and its atmosphere could be fully terraformed, it could never be fully inhabited due to the lack of sunlight. Rather, the Union keeps multiple orbitals, warships, and gun platforms stationed on and above Pluto to serve as the system's first and primary line of defense against any and all threats to the Sol System. Sedna Also named "The Lost Planet", Sedna is a dwarf planet supposedly somewhere in the outer reaches of the Sol System. Claiming this planet would allow for construction of more defense platforms and orbital stations, thus creating another line of defense. Sadly, it is believed by some that Sedna may have already gone past the system's Oort Cloud, or even, though less likely, disappeared into the Warp. The Oort Cloud The Oort Cloud is the vast collection of icy comets that surrounds the Sol System. The Oort Cloud contains possibly trillions, if not quadrillions, of comets. Upon reaching the Oort Cloud, humanity used the water from the comets they retrieved to give their newly terraformed homes oceans. The discovery of the Oort Cloud has allowed Mars to transform from the barren red planet into the Earth-like utopia it is today. Category:Union Canon